


Neptune Blue

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NdA; no, no tengo la menor intención de traducirlo, no tengo el tiempo. Si alguien quiere hacerlo, adelante. El prompt es de sleipnirism, en tumblr;</p>
<p>sci-fi au || tom is an alien prince who is taken aboard chris’ father’s ship as a prisoner to be studied. chris sneaks into the lab at night to look over the research and do his own tests. he starts letting tom out of the holding cell, and tom perches on a desk to watch him work. night after night on repeat until suddenly chris finds out tom can communicate with him. he also finds out that tom is way too charming for his own good, and eventually they fall into bed together. afterward chris is conflicted over what they’ve done because, well… alien prince!, and tom begins plotting his escape, planning to leave whether or not chris agrees to come with him.</p>
<p>http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5btcw4gYV1qawbqgo1_r1_500.png</p>
<p>No sé si está bien logrado y es apenas el primer capítulo. No espero lecturas, la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing; Hiddlesworth  
> Disclaimer; Pure Lies  
> CF Hard AU, RPF Avengers.  
> Warnings; Superconductividad, Ciencia dura, Trek-verse, Fake-Science, Fringe-Science.  
> Rating; T, en éste capi
> 
> Por favor, tened en cuenta que éste trabajo contiene Ciencia Ficción y ciencia dura (física, biología, matemáticas). Además, es un mild-crossover con Star Trek... aunque no se necesita ser un trekkie para entender el fic.  
> Dedicado a Ani y a Fer, quien hizo todo el fanart para el fic; aún no sé cómo pagárselo.  
> Namasté.  
> FA.

**1**

Frotarse los ojos y sacar el café del replicador fueron casi un mismo gesto. El deck de Ingeniería estaba vacío a esa hora y con razón, tratándose del turno gamma; tres pisos llenos hasta el borde de las complicaciones del motor warp, en la USS _Gungnir_.

Chris notó un leve resplandor; alguien estaba trabajando con los condensadores, entre halos helados de nitrógeno y metano y tras las mamparas al vacío del laboratorio portátil.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa: era imposible que Robert y Mark  durmieran, asi fueran órdenes del capitán.

Afirmar que estaban inventando algo nuevo, era ocioso. Los dos oficiales científicos podrían pasarse años hablando excitadamente en un lenguaje que nadie entendía y ambos estaban ahí como voluntarios. Uno, porque ya no tenía en qué gastar su dinero –desde su padre y su abuelo, todos los Downey habían sido ricos en minerales, al fundar Planetary Resources, la primera empresa minera espacial…topándose con meteoritos cargados de platino y otras cosas valiosas, sin la necesidad de saquear la Tierra o esclavizar a nadie— y el otro, por haber adquirido mutagénesis doble gamma, que le impedía volver a la tierra y que de vez en cuando, aceleraba su metabolismo y lo convertía en una monstruosidad verde, inundada la piel de clorofila, el pobre. Todo, en nombre de la ciencia, buscando una cura más para uno de los muchos virus zombies que habían terminado por devastar los sistemas del Tercer Cuadrante.

Definitivamente, uno nunca sabe a dónde irá a parar.

Chris hizo memoria de los oficiales de la nave; Scarlett y su equipo médico le recordaban una vieja frase de Ambrose Bierce ‘ _Y había cuatro de sanidad, en las tropas de Pancho Villa, salvajes para las curaciones y diestros en matar sin hacer ruido’_ y ¿Quién podría pensar que la pálida belleza pelirroja podía ser tan eficiente tanto como médica que como asesina, a la mitad de una batalla, sin importar la raza? Jeremy se hallaba en Defensa y Estrategia y a nadie le habría gustado topárselo haciendo frente a la Gungnir; le sobraban medallas, incluso la olímpica por tiro al arco, en la zona de Purgatorio, la montaña más alta de la galaxia, en el planeta Kaslan.

Evans, el Primer Oficial en cambio, era un producto de la Academia de la Flota y casi todos reían un poco en secreto, tras él; corrían rumores de que se trataba de un clon, dada su inocencia aparente y su ausencia de sarcasmo. Ni siquiera los androides solían verse tan desconectados. Eso sí, nadie podía negar su eficiencia y don de mando, dadas las emergencias.

Tomó el turbolift hasta el Puente de Observación, advirtiendo dos figuras en él; el Jefe de Seguridad, Sammy, con la camisola negra y el bordado en oro de su rango, el ojo cubierto por un parche, la ausencia del mismo, cortesía de un malogrado Gorn y Jim…es decir, James Hemsworth, el capitán de la Gungnir y de paso, padre de Chris, conversando en voz baja.

Se alejó caminando, por el pasillo, sin atreverse a interrumpir, regresando por donde había venido; el resto de la tripulación estaba en skeleton crew –dormidos la mayoría- y pronto, Liam vendría a relevarlo.

Le molestaba un poco que le hubieran destinado a la nave de su padre; no dejaba de sentir que parecía un ‘recomendado’ y a él le gustaban los motores warp, por derecho propio.

 

La ‘noche’ en una nave es algo que prácticamente, no existe: una obligación impuesta por la necesidad de salud mental y los ciclos de rutina de los seres humanos.

Checó cada una de las bobinas anidadas en las barquillas; el plasma fluía libremente, ardiendo, mantenido estable apenas por los diamantes de helio.

Hum. Tendrían energía suficiente para unos 20 años luz de más. Anotó todo con cuidado en el PADD, monitorizando paso a paso; nada tenía que ver que su padre fuese el capitán de la USS Gungnir, él era el Oficial a cargo del Deck de Ingeniería y si la Gungnir llegaba a los rincones a donde la mismísima Enterprise había logrado llegar, eso se debía a la mano de Chris Hemsworth y su equipo.

El azorado cuchicheo de los dos científicos llamó su atención ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Después del último ataque klingon, la cubierta 19 se había visto obligada a obliterar sus muros, dejando a Robert sin laboratorio y forzando a Chris a cederle unos cuantos metros cuadrados, en Ingeniería, para permitirle ‘trabajar con sus juguetes’.

Y, a donde fuera Robert, iría Mark, obediente, dispuesto a ver cómo diablos arreglaban –o desarreglaban- el universo.

Y, como normalmente el trabajo de Chris se limitaba a aumentar la potencia de los motores o descelerar éstos, para salir del warp, se enteraba sólo de vez en cuando de los detalles de las batallas. Tampoco le interesaba mucho saber de más, la verdad.

Pero los ruidos llamaron su atención; alguien se estaba quejando. Y no de la forma buena, por decirlo de algún modo, y aunque ni Mark ni Robert le daban trazas de ser algo más que amigos, en estos tiempos y en éstos lares de la galaxia, uno nunca sabe.

Recorrió la mampara automática y la visión lo dejó mudo.

En la caja central de especímenes, sumergido en metano líquido –tan frío que había que mantenerlo a presión y el vapor que lograba escapar se fundía en niebla irreal sobre el piso- había algo.

O alguien.

Chris notó el asustado murmullo de los científicos, empacados en trajes protectores y advirtió una cuarta figura, parada junto al tanque; Scarlett, con su equipamiento médico a cuestas.

Y fue cuando lo vió; el ser sumergido en el líquido azul claro se movió. Eso, era imposible; estaba a 182 grados centígrados BAJO CERO, nada podía vivir a esta temperatura.

Había otras imposibilidades. Como el cuerpo, humanoide y sexuado hacia la forma masculina. Como los rizos de su cabello, desmadejados en el líquido frío y el rojo intensísimo de los ojos y la sonrisa. Y la intrincada red de tatuajes escarificados que cubrían su piel, de un azul Neptuno intenso.

Chris había visto muchos extraterrestres, estando como practicante en el deck de Ingeniería de la legendaria Enterprise y habiendo participado en muchos Primeros Contactos; desde humanoides hasta ‘cosas’ como el horta y no se asombraba fácilmente.

Lo que le impresionó del ser sumergido frente a él, fue la calidez de la sonrisa y que no pareciera estarse ahogando.

Robert reaccionó de un salto.

—¡Cúbrete la cara, con un demonio!- y le lanzó una boquilla de oxígeno.

Mark no dio tiempo a nada.

—El metano se evapora, Chris. No es venenoso, pero se comerá tu oxígeno y no te darás cuenta hasta que te desmayes…

Y entonces, Chris entendió porque mantenían tan fría el área tras la mampara hermética; si el metano se convertía en gas, el riesgo de asfixia y explosión sería enorme. Se ajustó la mascarilla sobre el rostro y  señaló con la mano, temblando –es que era el frío.

—¿Quién… qué diablos?

Robert resopló.

—Vaya una elocuencia, ingeniero. Mira esto…-le tendió un PADD lleno de caracteres en klingon y Chris ajustó con un roce el traductor intradérmico de su brazo.

 

_“26573490-3456._

_Ref 20000000000027._

_Sistema; Jotnan._

_Planeta; Jotunheim._

_Clase D; Hidrógeno, Metano, Helio, a nivel líquido. Hielo carbónico y hielo de agua._

_Habitantes; Heterótrofos autónomos de locomoción bipedal. Pulgares opuestos. 187 a 200 centímetros de estatura. Súperconductores a nivel piel y huesos. Sexuados pero sin género. Posible capacidad de polimorfia. Capacidad neuronal de 1 por 10 a la novena potencia._

_Organización Social; desconocida._

_Química sanguínea; en estudio._

_Nivel de Civilización; 1B –se sospecha de construción warp, pero no se ha confirmado…”_

Chris no tardó en reconocer el material; estaba tomado de la Enciclopedia Galáctica, así fuera la versión plagiada de los klingon. Hum; se supone que los mundos de clase D no tienen habitantes… pero el ser frente a él era la prueba contraria.

—¿Por qué lo tienen metido en ese tanque?

Scarlett hizo ojos de espiral.

—Fue la única forma que tuvimos de salvarlo. Se estaba muriendo, cuando Jerry lo encontró, en la chatarra que dejaron los klingon. Había otros tres como él… no lograron sobrevivir.

—¿Puede comunicarse?

Mark respondió a ello.

—Tenemos horas tratando; no habíamos conseguido nada, hasta que entraste y de pronto, abrió los ojos y te miró… fue como si ya te conociera.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Robert elevó una ceja sarcástica.

—Ya intentamos desde binario hasta letreros con galletas ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

Chris supo que estaban burlándose de él, con esa condescendencia amable que tienen siempre los científicos duros para con los técnicos e ingenieros.

Pero no era mala idea molestar a la plana intelectual de la Gungnir; se inclinó sobre la cubierta del tanque y puso su mano sobre ella.

El ser pareció entender…y levantó la suya a la vez, tocando el cristal de plexocarbón.

Sólo entonces, Chris pensó que no debía de haber hecho eso; el material del que estaba formado el cristal era ciertamente durísimo…y a la vez, un conductor poderoso. La descarga lanzó a Chris contra la mampara, haciéndole no poco daño y un mucho de ruido.

_¡Tienenquedejarmeir,porfavor!_

_¡Diles quemedejenir, díselos!_

_¡Ayúdame!_

 

Hemsworth sintió dolor dentro de la cabeza y frío –mucho- fuera de ella. El grito no había sido sónico, el ser en el tanque ni siquiera había abierto la boca… aunque su sonrisa se había borrado y la expresión era de angustia ahora; culpa por haberle hecho daño y preocupación y pánico, por estar atrapado ahí.

Scarlett saltó en instantes junto a él, recorriéndolo con su scanner médico.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No te muevas! ¡Te pudo haber matado!

Chris sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recobrarse: las palabras reverberaron dentro de él. O muy lejos; no sabía dónde situarlas, en medio del frio que sentía

_Nometemasno.Necesitoirconlosmíos.Sipuedesentenderme,hazunaseña…_

 

Lo que fuese, hablaba tan rápido que Chris no lograba entenderlo. Súperconductores…eso era algo que él comprendía; los que rodeaban el inmenso plato de la Gungnir, permitiendo al montaje del warp el ser usado como un ciclotrón, acelerando no sólo átomos, sino la nave misma.

Sacudió los cabellos rubios, empapados –de dónde había salido esa agua?- y salió, trastabillando al taller, volviendo con el tricorder monitor de conducción en mano.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer? –dijo un enojado Robert- ¡Va a matarte esta vez, si le conectas eso!

Chris bufó, desplegando las cuatro varillas de sondeo.

—Sé usar estas cosas… la Enciclopedia dice que es un súperconductor; el monitor podrá leerlo a su velocidad. Deben ser pulsos muy rápidos para nosotros…

Robert lo miró, incrédulo.

—Chris, la superconductividad se ejerce a temperaturas altas…

—En estos tiempos, sabihondo. Revisa los manuales de tu abuelo; antes, teníamos que usar helio líquido para enfriarlos, sabes? ¡Es una diferencia de casi 100 Kelvin!

Robert hizo cálculos durante cinco segundos. 100 Kelvin, 300 grados centígrados. Y los cables superconductores de la Gungnir y de la mayoría de las naves de la Federación, trabajaban a 77 Kelvin y a veces a temperaturas tan altas como 60 K.

Mark le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—El chico tiene razón, Rob. Sería la única forma de que hubiera vida en un mundo de Clase D…

Enojado aún, Downey asintió y Chris insertó las terminales en los bornes del tanque. Mark se acercó, analizando si había regularidades; el joven ingeniero junto a él seguía temblando y sin embargo, el conteo en el monitor se fue enlenteciendo y haciendo cada vez más preciso, conforme calibraba el fino instrumento.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Hay un ritmo! ¡Es un lenguaje!

Robert suspiró y se dirigió al computador de la nave.

—¿Jarvis? ¿Podrás decodificar eso?

—Sí, señor. Permítame…

En los siguientes minutos, el ser en el tanque se incorporó sobre el metano y trató de quitar la cubierta. Chris le hizo señas de que no insistiera; el aire a su alrededor estaba caliente y el metano se evaporaría fácilmente, haciendo que la cámara completa estallara.

Como el humanoide no cejó en su esfuerzo, Robert hizo lo único que consideró prudente; bajó la temperatura del laboratorio al mínimo posible y disminuyó el oxígeno. Sólo que Chris no estaba abrigado y sólo traía la mascarilla de respiración y al instante, sintió en su piel los alfilerazos del congelamiento.

—¡Maldición! ¡Deténlo, Chris!- gritó Rob.

—¡No puede hacerlo!–retachó Scarlett- ¿No te das cuenta de la temperatura? Vas a matarnos a todos, Downey!

Con un crujido final, la cubierta de plexocarbón se quebró y Chris no pensó más que en detenerlo…cortándose la palma de la mano, profundamente, con los restos del cristal.

Vió resbalar las gotas de sangre sobre las brillantes agujas, como en cámara lenta, sobre la piel azulada cubierta de escarificaciones y lo que pasó después, rompió parte de su racionalidad y dejó a sus colegas científicos totalmente mudos.

Lentamente, como en un sueño, la sangre de Chris tiñó la piel de color azul y ésta fue cambiando de color y forma, hasta tornarse idéntica a una piel humana; la rojas pupilas se volvieron de un verde esmeralda y la esclerótica se volvió blanca; el cabello se deslizó, negro y empapado hasta los gráciles hombros…y el metano helado se convirtió en agua fría, si el espectrógrafo del tanque estaba diciendo la verdad.

El ser sonrió, mirándolos, maravillado y dirigiéndose a Chris, rió, alegre, saltando de los restos del tanque como estaba, desnudo y mojado, atrapándolo en sus brazos.

Chris no supo qué hacer, de modo que se dejó llevar por el reflejo y lo abrazó a su vez. El terror se convirtió en alivio, algo que jamás había sentido.

Suspiró, calmándose, sin darse cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire. Jarvis rompió la magia, aclarándose la electrónica garganta. Chris se soltó del abrazo, un tanto embarazado y el ser pareció entristecerse.

—Tengo las bases del lenguaje, Señor. Las estoy dirigiendo a sus UT en éste momento…

 

Ni Mark ni Robert ni ninguno de ellos sintió la transmisión descargándose en el traductor universal insertado bajo la piel de sus brazos. Pero en cuanto Jarvis encendió la luz azul, indicando que estaba listo, Rob le hizo señas a Chris de que hablara; después de todo, él había sido el primero en recibir alguna especie de respuesta. Chris dudó por dos segundos; después de todo, de acuerdo al Reglamento, el Oficial a cargo de Primer Contacto era el capitán y no él, pero podía decirse que la situación era extraordinaria. Mark le hizo una seña; había encendido el intercomm…de modo que Jim escucharía todo desde el Puente.

“Adelante, señor Hemsworth”

Chris escuchó la voz de su padre y la orden implicita en ella. Tragó saliva.

 

—Mi nombre es Chris...Christopher Hemsworth, Comandante de Ingeniería de la Nave Gungnir, de la Federación Espacial. Por favor, no tema… somos gente amiga; éstos son el Comandante Científico Robert Downey, el Teniente Mark Ruffalo y la Comandante Médica Scarlett Johanson. Los hallamos…a usted…a ti y a los tuyos en la nave klingon ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿De dónde vienes?

 

No hubo una respuesta sónica perceptible por el resto. Pero el humano –porque ya era un humano y uno muy bello, pensó Scarlett- alzó las manos y rodeó el rostro de Chris…y fue éste el que comenzó a hablar, en una voz dulce y suave.

_¡Que hermoso eres! ¡Cuánto de bello hay aquí, en tí! ¿Puedo conservarte?_

 

Y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada más, Chris cayó como un saco de papas al piso, detenido en su caída por los brazos del alien, quien besó su frente, sin dejar de sonreír. Robert no había quitado la mano del pháser en todo ese tiempo. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de usarlo; el ser se aclaró la garganta y habló en Estándar, como cualquier humano.

—Mi nombre es Thtom…¿Tienen algo con qué secarme?

Scarlett no pudo evitar los ojos de espiral.

 

 


	2. 2

El familiar bip-bip-bip lejano acabó por despertarlo; olor a desinfectante, voces bajas y rumor de pasos. La Bahía Médica, sin duda alguna. Chris hizo el dulce esfuerzo de abrir los ojos; alguien acariciaba sus cabellos, acomodándolos tras la oreja izquierda, con suavidad.

El bip del monitor cambió su ritmo y las cortinas se corrieron, dejando pasar a una Scarlett muy enojada, seguida del enfermero Coulson y uno de los androides médicos.

Chris la miró, desconcertado ¿Quién entonces estaba junto a él?

Terminó de abrir los ojos a la centelleante luz azul y la sonrisa frente a él le dio la respuesta; Thtom estaba en la silla junto a la biocama, cuidando de él mientras dormía, al parecer.

Habían vestido al alien con uno de los juegos genéricos de ropa y camisola negros y el tono de su piel y sus ojos resaltaban brillantemente. La mirada y la sonrisa eran tan dulces que Chris se dejó llevar de ambos estremecimientos; el de alivio –¿Por qué razón, carajo?- y el de asombro, a la vez.

Scarlett revisó las lecturas del monitor y pasó el escanner de su tricorder por encima de Chris, sin cambiar el puchero de disgusto. El ingeniero estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada; esta mujer había sido alumna de Leonard McCoy y Arthur Chapel ¿Acaso era obligatorio que pusieran mala cara a sus pacientes?

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Señor Hemsworth- sonrió Phil.

—No estoy segura de que ‘bienvenido’ sea la palabra correcta, Señor Coulson- subrayó Scarlett. Se dirigió al joven en la cama—abre la boca…así. Hum. Y saca la lengua, Christopher.

Chris hizo ojos de espiral.

—Sí, _mamá…_

Scarlett terminó de checar todo.

—Estás sano. Igual de loco que siempre, pero sano y entero; tu padre quiere hablarte…

La médica conectó el intercomm.

—¿Sí, Capitán?

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cruda de brandy sauriano y cerveza romulana, sin haber bebido, papá…

La risa de Jim. No dejaba de ser el Capitán de la nave, pero en ese momento, el joven en la biocama de la Sickbay era su hijo y podía darse el lujo de escucharse preocupado.

—Tienes un pellejo tan duro como el de tu abuelo, chico. Downey dice que soportaste dos descargas.

—Mil doscientos voltios—interrumpió Scarlett. Chris silbó. Jim continuó.

—Le debemos tu vida a nuestro nuevo amigo ¿Está por ahí?

La médica respondió.

—No se ha movido de aquí en 29 horas, Hems.

Un suspiro.

—Bueno, Señor Hemsworth, si nuestra CMO le dá luz verde, puede venir al puente y explicarme como si yo fuese un crío, qué diablos pasó allá abajo, eh?

El desconcierto en el rostro de Chris fue evidente. Y hasta entonces, Thtom no había dicho una sola palabra… ni había soltado la mano derecha del joven ingeniero.

—¿No le informaron, Capitán?

Una risita.

—Sí. Pero quiero tu reporte personal. Además, tengo entendido que el príncipe  de Jotunheim no ha querido separarse de tu lado…y creo que él tambien nos debe una explicación.

_¿Príncipe? ¿De qué hablas, papá?_

Chris abrió la boca, sin decir nada. Entonces, ¿El alien a quien habían rescatado era un príncipe?

—Sí señor, Señor. Me presentaré en cuanto la doctora Johansen me autorice.

—Bien. Hemsworth, fuera.

Chris miró a los demás y Thtom, sin inmutarse, se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente; Phil se limitó a soltar una risita y Scarlett hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Thtom… mírame –la voz de la médica fue firme. El alien se puso en pie, poniendo en evidencia su enorme estatura, asintiendo. Scarlett siguió hablando como si el príncipe frente a ella fuera un niño malcriado y pequeño.

—Acompaña a Chris al puente. Y no tienes que llevarlo de la mano ni cargarlo ni besarlo cada diez minutos, ¿Entendiste?

Thtom asintió, mientras Scarlett bufaba y recogía sus aparatos médicos, retirándose de inmediato. Fué turno de Chris para enrojecer ¿Qué había pasado en las horas de su sueño? Phil le tendió el uniforme rojo y negro y las botas y, mientras se vestía, Chris se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Así que eres un príncipe?

Sólo entonces, el alien se dignó hablar.

—Es lo más aproximado a lo que tu gente considera ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Considerando que me diste una descarga capaz de matar a un caballo, sí. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Y antes de que Thtom respondiera, Sam y su parche negro y dos gorilas de seguridad –Giotto y Franklin- aparecieron como por arte de magia en la puerta. Samuel se aclaró la garganta

—Señor Hemsworth, el capitán lo espera. Su Excelencia, estamos aquí para escoltarlo…

Sin hacer gran aspaviento y Chris, aún con la cabeza un tanto confusa, el grupo entero avanzó hacia el turbolift.

Mientras el elevador subía camino al Puente, Chris intentó aclarar su mente… pero más allá del desmayo, cuando se rompiera el tanque de metano, no recordaba nada.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Thtom había puesto su mano –delgada y fina – sobre su hombro izquierdo. Pero no hizo nada por protestar.

Por otro lado… ¿Era necesario hacer tanto despliegue de seguridad? Bueno, pero había que recordar que Samuel era un paranoico. Una desgracia que no tuvieran más vulcanos en el Cuerpo Diplomático…

 

-0-

 

El puente de la Gungnir no era tan grande como el de la Enterprise y su forma era ahusada, en vez de parecer una amplia sala circular, motivado fundamentalmente por el diseño de la nave, una [Miranda](http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/blueprints/miranda-class-starship-uss-reliant-ncc-1864-sheet-4.jpg) , de la misma hornada de la USS Reliant, unos 50 metros menor que las naves de clase Constitution, hechas más que nada para exploración del terreno, después de Primer Contacto. El mismo sillón central del Capitán estaba directamente sobre los puestos del Timonel y de Estrategia y en éste instante, con todos en sus lugares –Jeremy y Evans- y añadiendo a Sam y sus chicos y Mark y Robert y un par de ayudantes, Chris sintió que había una verdadera multitud.

Inconscientemente, soltó la mano del alien…y notó la mirada de desaliento de éste, de inmediato.

Su padre giró el sillón, despues de firmar en el PADD que una de las ayudantes –una Caitlin- le extendía.

James Martin Hemsworth era una copia canosa y simpática de sus hijos Luke y Chris, a excepción de los ojos marrones. Y la sonrisa de zorro ocultaba la misma mañosidad necesaria a todos los capitanes de la Flota, desde Pike hasta Kirk.

No se mostró sorprendido al ver al alien; pese a que sus misiones primordiales no eran las de Primer Contacto –reservadas casi todas a la legendaria Enterprise- estaba entrenado a trabajar con seres de muchos mundos y un 45% de su tripulación no era humanoide o terrana.

De modo que el joven hombre frente a él, vestido con ropa prestada, no le hizo la impresión de un príncipe por el que los klingon estuvieran dispuestos a destruír una colonia entera, en un sistema tan alejado del tráfico del cuadrante que más suponía un problema para la Gungnir que una esperanza de ayuda para los Jotnan.

 

Jim se puso en pié y alzó la mano; ningún ritual era igual para ninguna raza y el apretón de manos de los Terrestres bien podía ser ofensivo para otras especies.

De paso, no llevaban a ningún especialista en Diplomacia… a menos que Mark fuera considerado para el puesto y sus conocimientos eran fundamentalmente científicos.

Eso y el algoritmo del Traductor Universal más la ayuda escasa que ofrecía Jarvis –una máquina, después de todo- era lo único con lo que contaban.

De modo que tras la amistosa máscara, Jim sabía que tendría que moverse con pies de plomo.

—Su Excelencia –dijo Jim— nos complace saber que se encuentra bien, después del infotunado encuentro con la nave klingon. Quiero agradecerle personalmente por haber tenido en consideración la vida del Comandante Hemsworth.

Thtom se inclinó, graciosamente y ante el gesto, Chris advirtió que sólo un príncipe o con la educación de uno, habría ejecutado una reverencia tan simple, con tanta gracia.

—Muy al contrario, Capitán. El agradecido soy yo— se adelantó y extendió la mano, tomando la del capitán, en una apretón fuerte y firme.

—¿Podría explicarnos qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué lo hallamos en las ruinas del AvedeRapiña, después de que los klingon nos atacaron?

Thtom se irguió, mirando a todas partes del Puente, conciente de que los demás lo observaban y que todos tenían los pháseres listos para dispararle.

—Fue un… error de parte nuestra. Mi raza, nuestra especie, permanece aislada en nuestro mundo. No salimos de éste más que muy raramente; la gente de otros mundos no se adapta fácilmente a los climas y gravedades de nuestro sistema. Muchos consideran que ni siquiera debería haber vida en Jotunheim, pero no es eso lo que los Dioses han querido. El incidente ocurrió por causa de nuestra sangre y carne…

Jim se quedó un momento en blanco ¡Era tan difícil a veces entender las metáforas y retruécanos de otra especie, sin importar si hablaban en Estándar! Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Podría ser más…específico?

Downey vino en su ayuda.

—Los Jotnan son superconductores, Jim. Su tejido es de una cerámica hiperflexible, cristalizada al cero absoluto. Suponemos que los klingon iban a venderlos a los orionitas o viceversa.

—¿Con qué fin? ¿Esclavitud?

Thtom afirmó, despacio.

—Bien pudiera ser. Uno sólo de los nuestros es capaz de estabilizar el núcleo warp de una nave, Capitán Hemsworth. Puede optimizar el flujo de energía en los corazones de dilitio y mantener estable el plasma, sin necesidad de los colectores…

—Son refrigeradores vivientes y de paso, conducen una cantidad de energía equivalente a varios motores warp, sin sobrecalentar ningún circuito y pueden seguir viviendo, después de eso… -añadió un excitado Mark, extendiendo un PADD lleno de datos.

Jim separó la letra de la música, repasó las ecuaciones hasta donde su habilidad lo permitía y al terminar la página, comprendió.

—Buen Dios…

—Precisamente—añadió Robert— piensa en los nazis haciendo jabón o en los europanos colectando hierro de la sangre de los niños y calcio de los huesos de los colonos…

Jim se contuvo de hacer ojos de espiral. Robert Downey era brillante; un verdadero costal de sarcasmo y un dolor de culo… pero eso no le quitaba lo genial y aunque no tuviera la diplomacia pulida de los Vulcanos, no podía negársele talento científico. Claro que la falta de tacto frente al huésped no dejaba de ser imperdonable.

—Robert, por favor…

—Oh no, Capitán. No me pidas que sea considerado. Éste joven aquí presente —señaló a Thtom— es el equivalente a un millón de toneladas de dilitio, un pez MUY gordo. Y si crees que los klingon no nos sacarán los ojos por haberlo sacado de su red, te equivocas…

Fue turno de Chris para saltar al techo.

—¡Hey! ¡No vas a sugerir que lo arrojemos por las esclusas de aire, verdad?

Rob ni siquiera dudó.

—Sería lo más prudente… no intento ofenderle, Excelencia.

Thtom sonrió.

—Y no lo tomo como ofensa, Comandante.

Chris apretó la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes ¡Maldito Downey y sus malditas soluciones convenencieras! ¡¿Por qué carajo se le había dado a Nero por aparecer y destruír Vulcano y acabar así con la mayoría de los Oficiales Científicos decentes que quedaban en la Flota? De no ser por eso, no se habrían  visto obligados a llevar voluntarios civiles sin el menor rastro de ética, como Robert Downey Junior!

Mark se decidió a intervenir; la atmósfera era agresiva ahora y si su pulso aumentaba, la gamma clorofila en su sangre aumentaría también, convirtiéndolo en una masa incontrolable y necesitaba mantener el ambiente lo más zen posible.

—¿Por qué no dejamos a la deriva los tres cuerpos que se encuentran en la morgue de la nave? Así, si los klingon los encuentran, usarán los materiales en ellos…

Claro que la propuesta era ridícula, además de inhumana. Pero Jim se permitió pensar dos segundos en ella, pues no carecía de razón; les daría el tiempo suficiente para regresar a Jotunheim -20 años luz de distancia- y poner a Thtom a salvo, si los cálculos que había hecho Evans eran correctos.

El príncipe Jotnan cruzó los brazos y soltó una risita.

—Dejarán una marca de iones sobre ellos, doctor Ruffalo. Será facilitarles la manera de llegar hasta su nave… ya lo había pensado. Además, no les servirá de nada.

Robert se alegró de que al menos el alien comprendiera.

—¿Por qué no servirá? El tejido que los compone…

—Sólo funciona mientras permanecemos vivos, comandante- terminó Thtom, señalando la computadora—¿Me permite?

Robert miró a Jim y éste asintió. Thtom se acercó al monitor y extendió su mano, de la cual pareció brotar una especie de fuego verde y fundirse con el monitor.

Jarvis pareció respingar; la cantidad de datos y la velocidad de procesamiento en sus circuitos SQUID aumentó exponencialmente. La gigantesca pantalla frontal mostró una [imagen](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:YBCO-3D-balls.png?uselang=es); Mark no tardó en comprenderla, el esquema de la cerámica YBCO, hecha de Itrio y otros elementos…con la diferencia de que los pares en las esquinas, aparecían abiertos y entonces, el conocimiento le cayó en la cabeza.

Era una estructura de [hipercubo](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d7/8-cell.gif/250px-8-cell.gif) o [tesseract](http://img520.imageshack.us/img520/9819/tesseract2rk0.png) , un monstruo de al menos cinco dimensiones, no perceptibles por el ojo humano mas que a través de sus proyecciones matemáticas.

La implicación era increíble; la piel de los Jotnan, su tejido vivo, era capaz de cambiar la dimensionalidad y con ello, atravesar universos y mantener su energía de aprovechamiento a un nivel infinito.

Eso, les daba casi un rango divino; podían cambiar materia en energía, podían cambiar de forma y utilizar cualesquiera de las manifestaciones materia/energía en el universo, prácticamente a su antojo.

 Mark pensó, con un estremecimiento –el mismo que recorría a Robert en ese momento— que si el joven frente a él quisiera pulverizarlos, no tendrían más oportunidades que las de una hormiga contra una bota. Thtom ajustó la imagen, con un roce de sus dedos.

—Es mucho más sencillo que lo comprendan así –señaló las ‘puntas’ o ‘esquinas’ de cada esquema— la única forma en que estas secciones se mantengan abiertas, es porque estamos vivos. Nuestro cuerpo es nuestro envase. Si el espíritu se pierde y morimos, el material conductor de que estamos hechos, degenera— movió la imagen y cerró las puntas y lo que tenía el aspecto de una porcelana de un azul brillante y neptuniano quedó como un trozo de hielo de agua, roto en el piso, derritiéndose.

Chris no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, como si fuera su piel y sus huesos los de la imagen. Fue doloroso, de alguna forma y no le gustó.

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?_

Thtom se volvió a mirarlo y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

_No debes preocuparte. No dejaré que  eso ocurra. Nada va a separarme de ti ¡Eres tan bello y dulce!_

 

Aunque ninguno de los dos habló, Jim presintió que algo estaba pasando.

—Ahem… qué podemos hacer entonces, Excelencia? —la voz de Jim recalcó su autoridad—Sabemos que usted es un príncipe de su pueblo…porque usted lo dijo. Sabemos que los klingon atacaron lo que suponemos que era su nave, pero que parecen los restos de un meteoro…

Dejó la pregunta flotando ‘¿Cómo sabemos que no fue al revés? ¿Que no fueron uestedes los que atacaron el AveDeRapiña y los klingon en su huída, acabaron por atacarnos a nosotros?’

Thtom consideró las preguntas y se dirigió al computador

—Señor Jarvis, voy a darle unas coordenadas ¿Podría comunicarse subespacialmente, por favor? Es importante para su gente el que me crean…

Jarvis no tuvo más remedio que obedecer; acostumbrado como estaba a hacer caso a los humanos, quienes procesaban los datos a velocidades mil veces inferiores a la suya, el toparse con un ser que podía hablar a su mismo nivel no podía menos que asombrarlo, aunque nadie en la Flota –a excepción quizá de los vulcanos- le dieran la categoría de sintiente.

No hubo imagen en la pantalla, sino una especie de proyección sólida y gigantesca, justo frente al sillón del capitán.

El humanoide tenía la misma piel azul, las mismas escarificaciones y el rojo siniestro en los ojos.

Mark advirtió los destellos y comprendió que no entenderían la comunicación y tendrían que basarse en la buena fe aparente de los Jotnan.

Thtom alzó la mano y el gigante azul pareció envolverla. La voz salió de ninguna parte.

‘Saludos, Terranos. Mi nombre es Laufey, Pretor de Jotunheim, Gobernante de Jotnan’

Jim tomó aire y se enfrentó a la aparición.

—Saludos, Excelencia. Yo soy…

‘Sé quien es usted, James Martin Hemsworth, Capitán de la USS Gungnir, nave Miranda de la Federación, NC01015. Tiene usted mi gratitud por haber salvado al menor de mi progenie.’

Jim se permitió sonreír, con cortesía.

—El sentir es mutuo, Excelencia. Su hijo salvó al mío, pese a lo fortuito de nuestro encuentro ¿Presumo que ustedes lo llevarán de vuelta?

Laufey atravesó con su mirada roja al humano y Jim no pudo evitar un mal presentimiento. Luego, miró a Chris y sus ojos parecieron suavizarse.

‘Nuestro mundo es muy lejano y de difícil alcance. Sería sencillo, si Thtom se encontrara en pleno uso de sus facultades ¿Puedo solicitar de sus cuidados por un tiempo razonable, antes de que arreglemos un punto de intersección, para llevárnoslo de vuelta?’

Jim miró a sus tripulación. Mark negó y Rob asintió; claro, uno tenía miedo y al otro, se lo comía la curiosidad por plagiarse el material del que Thtom estaba hecho. Jerry no dio muestras de nada pero Evans se miraba preocupado. Buenos estaban…

—¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando, Excelencia? Debe tener en cuenta que corremos un riesgo enorme con él aquí y quizá no nos sea posible protegerlo…

El gigante azul sonrió; lo que era un gesto dulce en su hijo, era algo siniestro en él y sin embargo, Chris no dejó de notar la similaridad.

‘Débil como está, puede cuidarse y cuidar de ustedes. Serán sólo… 10 de sus días’

Hizo un ademán y el casco entero pareció brillar.

El escudo deflector cambió entera su polarización y las cámaras exteriores dejaron de mostrar los bordes del plato de la nave. Fue como si se derritiera en el espacio.

‘Listo. Esta capa de materia oscura les hará invisibles, en lo que llegan al punto de intersección. Está de acuerdo, Capitán?’

Jim tragó saliva; aquellos seres tenían poderes divinos, en verdad. De haber querido destruír la Gungnir, no habrían tenido tiempo a reaccionar. Asintió, un tanto apresuradamente.

—Diez días, Excelencia. No puedo ofrecerle ni uno más…

El gigante azul se limitó a asentir y desaparecer. Y esta vez, el que se desvaneció, fue el joven alien.

Como en una coreografía repetida, Chris saltó a detenerlo y lo primero que le asombró fue su falta de peso. Parecía estar hecho de aire.

Las puertas del turbolift se abrieron y Scarlett abrió una boca perfectamente redonda, seguida de un

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuándo van a parar de hacer eso?

La risa general fue la única respuesta.

 

 


End file.
